


Cabin Loving

by Momochana



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momochana/pseuds/Momochana
Summary: The cast decide to spend their weekend at a log cabin and it gets kinda heated between Matthew and Harry. Maybe there's something in the winter air, or maybe these two are just fools in love but they simply can't keep their hands off each other, no matter the time of day.





	Cabin Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt & Harry join the rest of cast for breakfast but will they be able to avoid the awkwardness that comes along with Isaiah catching the blossoming lovers in a rather compromising position the night before? And what if he wasn't the only one to find out about them two?

“Well if it isn’t the man of the hour!” Dominic exclaimed, as he rapidly patted the seat beside him. “Come here you dog you!”

 

 

“Hm?”

 

 

Easing his way out of the kitchen archway, a very confused Harry lifted his head towards his castmate as he slowly made his way over to the crowded dining room table—careful not to spill any of the coffee occupying the two mugs he carried in his hands. Gingerly placing a mug by one of the two empty seats, Harry sat beside Dom. He had barely rested his own coffee on the table before his shoulder was suddenly grabbed, and his body began shaking.

 

 

“C’mon spill!”

 

 

“Had you been just a millisecond quicker, I actually might have.” Harry joked earning himself a playful shove and a chuckle from Alberto.

 

 

“No but for real dude, you gotta tell us the deeds.” Al said as he viciously took several bites out of his pancakes.

 

 

Harry watched in amusement before filling his own plate. “Deeds about what exactly?”

 

 

“Oh, don’t play innocent Harry. You know exactly what we’re talking about.” Katherine replied as she gave him a knowing smile and sipped at her coffee.

 

 

“I’m not. Honestly, I have no idea what you guys are---”

 

 

At that exact moment, Isaiah exited from the guest bathroom and rejoined his seat at the end of the table—which happened to be next to the empty seat beside Harry.

 

 

“---referring to” Harry finished.

 

 

He caught eyes with Isaiah at that moment and the smirk Isaiah sent his way was more than enough to send blood rushing to his cheeks.

 

 

You didn’t. Harry thought as he brought his mug up to his lips in an attempt to hide his reddened cheeks.

 

 

“Oh, trust me.” Isaiah said, winking at Harry before turning to Kat. “He does.”

 

 

Harry swallowed harshly and lowered his mug to the table. The twinkle in Isaiah’s eyes scared him a little and he was beginning to dislike how unreadable his face was.

 

 

He didn’t really tell them…did he?

 

 

“Isaiah didn’t have to tell us, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Alisha mumbled under her fork before she lowered it to her now empty plate. “We all knew it was gonna happen eventually.”

 

 

“Knew what was gonna happen?” Matt replied, sliding into the only available chair at the table. His hand unconsciously fell onto Harry’s thigh out of habit as he shot him a warm smile before turning to Alisha with a blank look.

 

 

Harry easily returned his smile as he slid his hand into Matt’s and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. He almost forgot what the current conversation topic was.

 

 

Almost.

 

 

“As if you don’t know.” Emeraude said, chuckling at the dumbfounded look Matt had adopted on his face. “Wow.”

 

 

Hazel eyes met brown and Harry just shrugged as Matt raised a quizzical brow at him. He was as confused about all of this as Matt was at the moment. Well… at least he thought so.

 

 

“I still can’t believe that y’all really did it.” Alberto replied with a chuckle. “Not that I’m actually surprised though.”

 

 

“No wonder it took you guys so long to get out here. You two are usually the early birds of us all.” Alisha said with a smirk.

 

 

Em giggled “I bet you two are quite worn out.”

 

 

So, they know.

 

 

Harry eyed Matt’s form from the corner of his eyes but he couldn’t make out how he was feeling.

 

 

Was Matt as terrified as he was right now?

 

They both agreed that if they had ever decided to tell anyone in the main cast about their relationship, it would have been Isaiah. The three had grown unbelievably close in the past few years and they knew they could trust him with something like this. Not that they couldn’t trust the others, it’s just that the less people there were that knew about them, the better and the last thing he or Matt would want to do is force people to lie for them. Of course, things would be a lot easier if they had just told everyone, they knew no one would judge but they just weren’t ready for that yet. Coming out to the cast meant coming out to the entire crew, which will then lead to them telling their families and their friends outside of work. Not too long after that the media will hear about it and suddenly the entire world knows—which can be very daunting when you’re not entirely sure what you identify as and are afraid of being boxed into categories forged by “social norms” because they were in a same-sex relationship.

 

 

The worry must have been evident on Harry’s face because the sudden squeeze he felt from Matt’s hand was everything he needed to pull him back from his endless thoughts. Harry turned his head towards Matt at that moment and realized that not only was Matt already staring back at him, but he seemed to share the same concerns as Harry did. It wasn’t obvious but the slightly dimness in Matt’s eyes as he smiled gave away how he was feeling and Harry would have given anything to hug him right then and there. Instead, he settled for giving Matt a firm squeeze and a comforting smile. This wasn’t the way they had wanted things to happen but if they were going to go through this right now, they were going to do it together. Harry knew that no matter what happened, they will always have each other, and that fact made everything seem less bleak.

 

 

“Heh, yeah.” Matt replied. “That’s probably because we didn’t do much sleeping.”

 

 

The Italian smirked and raised a sly brow in Harry’s direction—who in turn adopted a playful smile and clicked his tongue. 

 

 

Two can play at this game Daddario. Go big or go home right?

 

 

“Well that’s to be expected when we’re at it for three-quarters of the night with no breaks in between. I hadn’t realized you were such an adrenaline junkie Matthew.”

 

 

“And imagine my surprise when I found out just how flexible you are, Harold.” Matt retorted, eyes drifting to his lover’s lips momentarily—watching as Harry’s cheeks tinged red as his smirk fell into a smile, before biting his lip and turning away from him. For a moment they had almost forgotten there were others in the room, which happens frequently whenever they were together. Thankfully that hadn’t lasted long.

 

 

“Flexible? What exactly were you guys doing out there in those woods?” rang Alberto’s intrusive voice as he pulled Harry and Matt from their seemingly semi-private conversation.

 

 

Blinking, both Harry and Matt snapped their heads towards the others at the table as if noticing them for the first time.

 

 

Wait…did he just say…woods?

 

 

“Woods? What are you even talking about?” Matt replied, voicing Harry’s very own thoughts.

 

 

“Isaiah said you two left the cabin late last night to see if you guys could get a signal at the top of the hill.” Al replied. “Apparently you didn’t get back until early this morning.”

 

 

Chuckling, Alisha stood out her fork towards the couple and waved it between them. “Can’t believe you guys were that desperate for Wi-Fi that you would go on a hike at the middle of the night for it.”

 

 

Just then ruckus laughter filled the room and Harry knew where it was coming from before he even turned his head. They both did. Isaiah was positively shaking as he threw his head back and clapped his hands several times. The glare they were sending him would have been enough to calm him down if he hadn’t had seen them in a compromising position mere hours ago. Instead it only made him laugh harder and Harry and Matt couldn’t help but join in. Harry swore he was going to get him back for this at some point but for now, he supposed there was no harm in playing along.

 

 

“Honestly me neither but hey.” Harry shrugged and sported a soft smile on his face. “I guess I just can’t live without my tech.”

 

 

“And obviously I had to be a good friend and go along so that he didn’t get lost or something.” Matt added.

 

 

Dom laughed at this. “Oh sure Matt. You only went for the company. Nothing at all to do with your blossoming love for google or anything.”

 

 

“Hey. It’s not the only thing I love.” Matt said with a sheepish grin, sending a quick wink towards Harry—who smiled in return.

 

 

“Right of course.” Em replied as she started collecting the used china and cutlery on the table. Alberto stood to help to help her.

 

 

Everyone then started to gravitate towards different activities leaving only Harry, Matt and Isaiah at the table.

 

 

“Alright dude, if you’re not gonna tell me how you managed to sneak out of the cabin despite the floorboards being creaky as fuck at the dead of night…” Dom started as he slung a towel over his shoulder. “Then at least bring me with you next time. You know I’m way better company than Matt anyway.”

 

 

“Keep dreaming Sherwood.” Matt called after him as Dom exited through the balcony doors. His joyous laugh slowly disappearing behind him as joined Kat, Alisha, Alberto and Emeraude by the lake.

 

 

Harry chuckled at their exchange and returned his attention to the table in front of him. It was only then that he realized that he hadn’t eaten as yet. Neither has Matt for that matter.

 

 

“So……three-quarters of the night huh? Guess it’s a good thing you’re flexible Harry because Matt is pretty thic--- ow!”

 

 

The Italian socked Isaiah right in his upper tricep, as he blushed beet red and his eyes widened in embarrassment. Isaiah then pouted and rubbed his arm whilst Harry was silently praying for the floor to swallow him whole.

 

 

“What?” Isaiah asked, feigning innocence. “It’s not like I’m lying…I know what I saw.”

 

 

“Oh my GOD. Isaiah please!” Harry begged, burying his head in Matt’s shoulder.

 

 

“Alright, alright. On a more serious note though. Are you guys a couple or is this just---” Isaiah trailed off after that but the lovers both knew exactly what he had been implying.

 

 

“No, no. We’re together…together.”

 

 

“Yeah, you know…dating.”

 

 

Matthew wrapped his arm around the dancer’s shoulders and Harry eased his head off his boyfriend’s shoulder—closing his eyes when Matt pressed a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

 

 

“Good. You guys only seem happiest when around each other. I guess I always kinda knew there was something going on between the two of you. There is way too much chemistry on-screen for you guys to just be acting.”

 

 

Matt chuckled and rested a hand on Isaiah’s shoulder. “I think we’ve got ourselves a fanboy over here Harry.”

 

 

“Oh, hell yeah. #Shumdario is real!” Isaiah exclaimed as he rose from his seat. “Got the t-shirts, manips…everything. I even got my own fanfic account.”

 

 

The trio laughed as Isaiah left for the kitchen. It’s moments like these that makes Harry feel really happy that he’s a part of this cast. Being able to work with such amazing people every day…it’s like the dream.

 

 

“Hey babe?”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“Do you think Isaiah get’s his pants tailor-made? There’s no way regular-sized jeans are able to carry that much ass.”

 

 

Harry just laughed and leant forward to add food to Matt’s plate.

 

 

Man, he was SO damn lucky.


End file.
